Seuls
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Seuls/ Recueil de minifics sur la BD "Seuls" de Vehlmann & Gazotti et non, je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le titre, pas d'avantage pour le résumé...
1. Disparition

_Recueil de minifics écrites sur Seuls durant le mois de juillet 2009, durant lequel je devais m'ennuyer : je m'étais fixé pour défi de faire une minific par tome que j'avais (à l'époque, quatre) et je ne les avais jamais postées... Raclons les fond de tiroirs !  
_

**Fandom:** Seul_s_

**Disclaimer : **cette BD absolument géniale est scénarisée par Vehlmann et dessinée par Gazotti, ils ont toute mon admiration et je ne cherche pas à me faire d'argent en publiant quelques vieilles minifics dessus !

**¡ Je vous déconseille plus que méga-super-très vivement de lire quelque fic que ce soit sur ce fandom si vous n'avez pas lu la BD, ne vous spoilez pas, ça serait un ignoble gâchis !**

o

**Tome 1 :** La disparition

_Là, je devais vraiment m'ennuyer beaucoup parce que je me suis imposé un défi stupide supplémentaire: 5x55 mots, un paragraphe par enfant, le premier matin, chaque paragraphe devant contenir dans sa première phrase le mot 'disparition' _

_(les enfants sont par ordre d'apparition au début de la BD)_

**Yvan**

Yvan tentait de tromper son désarroi en cherchant une explication rationnelle à cette disparition. Tant qu'il se croyait totalement seul, les hypothèses du rêve et du canular lui avaient semblées plausibles. Mais il ne l'était plus. Et, bien qu'il soit rassuré d'avoir trouvé des compagnons, cela le forçait à imaginer des théories beaucoup plus sombres…

**Leïla**

Leïla n'avait d'abord pas pu admettre la disparition de la quasi-totalité de la population. C'était absurde. Après avoir fouillé son lotissement, et constaté qu'il était bien vide, après avoir appelé tout les numéros qu'elle pouvait, sans réponse, elle continuait à refuser l'idée. Elle pris son vélo et parti au hasard. Elle fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un.

**Camille**

Certes la disparition de ses parents et de ses frère et sœur avait inquiété Camille. Certes, ce n'était pas normal que l'immeuble soit silencieux et que les rues soient vides. Mais avant de paniquer, il fallait aller à l'école. Elle avait un contrôle. Et il fallait le réussir, sinon se serait marqué sur son bulletin…

**Terry**

Terry profitait de la disparition de sa mère pour regarder les dessins animés en mangeant des bonbons. Il pensait qu'elle était partie faire des courses, parce que son père devait passer le prendre, et qu'elle ne voulais pas le voir. Elle faisait ça, parfois. Mais alors que l'émission allait finir, son père n'arrivait toujours pas…

**Dodji**

En constatant la disparition de ses _camarades_ du centre, Dodji n'avait d'abord pas ressentit d'inquiétude. Sa première pensée, en voyant les dortoirs déserts et les couloirs vides, avait même été -et c'était con, oui, c'était vraiment gamin, pensa-t-il après- sa première pensée, à la fois rageuse et soulagée, avait été « Bien fait ! »


	2. Couteau

_Toujours écrit en juillet 2009..._

**Tome 2 :** Le maître des couteaux (mais faisant référence à un truc du T3 aussi…)

**SPOIL !**

**o  
**

Yvan avait été surpris par la quasi-absence de douleur. Il avait bien senti un choc, l'impression de s'être cogné, son souffle qui s'était fait plus court. Mais rien de plus.

Si, il avait senti des larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il avait senti quelque chose de chaud et poisseux tacher sa chemise - mais pas vraiment de douleur, pas la douleur vive qu'il aurait imaginé à la vu d'une telle blessure…

Quand il avait vu sa main couverte de sang, et réalisé que le couteaul'avait frappé au ventre, toujours pas de douleur. Quand Leïa l'avait trainé contre le mur, toujours pas de douleur. Presque rien quand Camille avait maladroitement appuyé sur la plaie pour faire stopper le saignement. Il sentait juste son cœur battre à ses oreilles, à ses tempes, et la réalité qui s'éloignait, doucement, comme dans un rêve…

Ce n'est que quand il repris conscience qu'il sentit un violent tiraillement là où il avait été frappé. Comme si son cerveau réalisait enfin qu'une blessure aussi impressionnante, même si elle était superficielle, se devait d'être un minimum douloureuse, et réparait enfin ce fâcheux oubli…

Ce sont en partie ces considérations, ajoutée au fait qu'il avait survécu, qui avait conduit Yvan à élaborer sa théorie selon laquelle tout ceci n'était qu'une création de son esprit…


	3. Requin

_Toujours écrit en juillet 2009..._

**Tome 3 : **Le clan du requin

**SPOIL !  
**

**o  
**

Les mouvements de l'eau l'informèrent d'un corps plongé dans le bassin. Le grand requin blanc se précipita. Il avait faim. Depuis quelques temps il n'était plus nourri avec la même régularité qu'avant. Et pour ne rien arranger, maintenant, au lieu de morceau de viande inerte, c'était des animaux vivants qu'on lui lançait. Vivants, couverts de poils, qui se débattaient.

Peu importe. Chien sauvage ou autre chose, tant qu'il mangeait. Il avait faim.

Il fila en quelques coup de nageoire élégants et rapides vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les mouvements de son repas. Sa cible se déplaçait, semblant vouloir traverser le bassin. Il s'approchait, quand soudain, les mouvements cessèrent, puis reprirent, un peu plus loin, de l'autre coté du bassin. Désorienté, il se dirigea vers la nouvelle source d'agitation, mais elle disparu à nouveau. Il se retourna à nouveau vers un vague mouvement, sur un autre bord du bassin, mais plus rien. Le calme. Plus de nourriture.

Il avait faim.

Soudain un nouveau plongeon. Puis il la sentit. L'odeur du sang. Sa proie était blessée. Toute proche. Il fit volte face, la gueule ouverte. Cette fois ci son déjeuner ne lui échapperait pas.


	4. Cairns

_Toujours écrit en juillet 2009..._

**Tome 4 :** Les cairns rouges

**o**

Anton avait à nouveau pillé la médiathèque, ressemblant tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver ayant rapport avec les cairns d'une part, ou le comportement des singes d'autre part. Il avait parcouru les ouvrages qu'il avait regroupé à une vitesse fulgurante, et avait mémorisé et mis en lien toutes ces informations. Mais rien pour l'instant qui semblait expliquer le comportement de ces singes. Rien non plus pour comprendre la couleur rouge.

Il devait bien y avoir une signification derrière ces monticules écarlates, et il comptait la trouver. Histoire d'être utile à quelque chose. Il lui fallait plus de données, d'autres sources d'information…

Il hésita un instant, regarda la photo du premier cairns que Leïla lui avait envoyé sur son portable, puis, prenant une carte de la ville, il se leva, abandonnant ses livres.

C'était peut-être une idée insensée, mais il se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer du maître des couteaux. Il trouverait quelque chose s'il trouvait la manière de poser les questions. Entre enfant surdoué et enfant déficient, il devait bien y avoir moyen de se comprendre. Lui aussi avait du en voir passer, des psys de toutes espèces, et des tests absurdes…


	5. Théories

_Toujours écrit en juillet 2009, partie sur ma lancée j'en avait fait un dernier, juste pour le fun..._

_Se déroule entre les tomes 4 et 5.  
_

ooo

Un soir, au diner, Yvan s'était décidé à ressortir sa théorie du « seul être pensant de l'univers », à laquelle il continuait à tenir, pour en faire part à Anton. Si des personnes aussi terre à terre que Djodi ou Leïla la trouvaient ridicule, peut-être qu'un être à l'intellect d'Anton pourrait la comprendre…

Le surdoué s'accorda quelques seconde de réflexion avant de reconnaitre:

- Ouais, ça se tient. Mais si j'accepte cette théorie, ça voudrais dire que c'est _moi_ le seul être pensant de l'univers, et que j'avais déjà inconsciemment connaissance de cette réalité. Et toi tu es une manifestation de mon esprit qui me permet d'amener cette information à ma conscience…

- Voilà ! Je pourrais être une pure création de ton esprit comme tu pourrais être une pure création du mien, destinée à dissiper mes doutes !

- Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…

- Oui, mais une hypothèse à considérer sérieusement !

- Certes…

- Tu vois Leïla, déclara triomphalement Yvan, Anton est tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ma théorie concernant ma divine essence !

Leïla, qui avait la bouche pleine, ne chercha pas à répondre et se contenta de taper trois fois sur sa tempe avec son index, pour signifier qu'il y en avait qui n'étaient vraiment pas nets dans le coin.

Anton poursuivait sa réflexion:

- Mais si on continue dans cette direction, il faut aussi envisager la possibilité que ni toi, ni moi, ni aucun d'entre nous ne soit réellement un être pensant et que tout ce qui nous arrive est déterminé par la volonté de puissances extérieures…

- A quoi tu penses ? A un… une espèce de dieu ?

- Non, pas exactement, je pensais plutôt que nous pourrions être des programmes possédant une intelligence artificielle dans une sorte de logiciel de simulation…Imagine par exemple que des scientifiques aient voulu savoir comment réagiraient des enfants livrés à eux même dans un monde sans adulte. Ils auraient pu créer un programme 'Yvan', un programme 'Anton', un programme 'Dodji', etc., tous dotés d'informations propre qui leur donneraient des souvenirs et une personnalité, et les faire interagir dans un environnement virtuel… juste pour voir…

- C'est super intelligent comme théorie, siffla Yvan, à la fois admiratif et déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé cette idée lui-même.

- C'est ça, on est des programmes informatiques… Et pourquoi pas des personnages de bande dessiné, tant qu'on y est ? railla Leïla après avoir avalé.

Anton et Yvan, dans une curieuse synchronisation, s'appuyèrent le menton sur le poing, dans une pose méditative, sourcils froncés et regard dans le vague.

- Pourquoi pas…


End file.
